


Song For Ten

by sashet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's thoughts after the events of The Waters of Mars knowing what he does about the End of Time.<br/>No great spoilers for Waters of Mars. <br/>One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song For Ten

**Song for Ten**   
_  
‘Your song is ending Doctor’ – Ood Sigma_

_‘Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like The Doctor’ – River Song_

_‘Your song is ending Sir…he will knock four times’ – Carmen_

 

It seems to me that at last all the prophecies are coming true - that it is finally my time to die. I can hear the haunting call of the Ood from far across the galaxy growing louder with each day that I try and ignore it.

It’s not that I’m afraid to die, after all I’ve done it nine times already, it’s just that this time I know that I can’t run from it any longer….or can I? Usually my death hasn’t been foretold in this way, it has just been the outcome of some strange set of circumstances that I found myself in. I never had much time to think about it, worry about it or try to stop it, and now I do and I don’t know what I should do.

Do I run from my destiny or do I embrace it? Which choice is the right one? Which choice is the right one for me? Nothing changes by my death because it isn’t death; it’s just another body, another face, another companion by my side. I am the last of the Time Lords and that gives me the right to change everything ….doesn’t it?

I have done already – I saved people who should have died, gave them a life that wasn’t theirs to have. What those lives might do to the fabric of space and time, to the outcome of the future of the earth has yet to unfold. Maybe it won’t make any difference at all….but maybe I’ve done untold damage. 

If I can change the future of ‘little people’ then why not change my own history and my own future? 

I now know that I survived the Time War for a reason, and that reason wasn’t just to keep on saving the ‘little people’ it was so I could save myself – save all the Time Lords – from their destiny.

I thought I’d lost everything as I watched Gallifrey burn at my hand. I thought I’d never be free of the screams of the Time Lords as they died over and over every night in my nightmares.

But I lost NOTHING! I WON….I won the right to change time. I am the Time Lord Victorious!

For too long I tried to live by the rules that had stifled me when I was younger, I tried to do the right thing, even when it cost me everything. But it wasn’t enough, it was NEVER enough…people still died, planets still burned and the screams still echoed in my dreams. 

I will find a way to save them - my people - to make a different history, one in which I am not the only one left to carry the burden of knowing what is, what was, what could be and what mustn’t be. 

Nothing is sacred, nothing, I can do whatever I need to do, be whomever I need to be to ensure that the Universe turns to MY whim.

If I am to die then it will be on my terms! It will be at my time, because time is all I have and it will obey me.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let the Waters of Mars pass without throwing my hat into the ring of the Dark Doctor!
> 
> My usual and unbounded thanks to Dr. D for the Beta – and mistakes must therefore be mine
> 
> First published in November 2009


End file.
